guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx (mission)
The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx is the final part of the Elite Mission of the Nightfall campaign. The mission forms the final fight in the quest "Mallyx the Unyielding". Having finished steps 1-6 of that quest is a requirement to be able to start the mission. In turn, finishing the mission is, at the same time, the last objective required to complete the quest. Mission Objectives and Rewards Objectives *Protect High Priest Zhellix while he performs the opening ritual on the Ebony Citadel. *Defeat Mallyx the Unyielding. Rewards After defeating Mallyx, Primeval Armor Remnant will appear in party members' inventories, in addition, an unlocked Citadel Chest spawns, holding one of Mallyx's unique items for each party member. Furthermore, finishing the mission allows players to complete the Mallyx quest, and to claim the rewards for that as well. Walkthrough Defending Zhellix The first step of the mission is to protect Zhellix while he performs the opening ritual. Seventeen (17) groups of monsters either spawn or arrive at the area of the priest: *Margonites *Titans *Torment creatures *Stygian Veil creatures. The waves come in the following order: #From the south and west: 1 Margonite Anur Ki, 1 Margonite Anur Su, 1 Margonite Anur Kaya, 1 Margonite Anur Tuk, 1 Margonite Anur Vu and 1 Margonite Anur Rund. #From the east: Shortly after (and regardless of how many were killed) 1 Misery Titan, 2 Fury Titans, 1 Tortureweb Dryder and 1 Greater Dream Rider. #From the west: As soon as all original members of group 2 die (Titan spawns do not count)... 2 Anguish Titans and 1 Tortureweb Dryder. #From the west: As soon as original members of group 3 die. 1 Heart Tormentor, 1 Mind Tormentor, 1 Water Tormentor and 1 Flesh Tormentor #From the south: As soon as original members of group 4 die (spawns from Call to the Torment do not count). 1 Mind Tormentor, 1 Earth Tormentor, 1 Flesh Tormentor, 1 Sanity Tormentor and 1 Spirit Tormentor #More to be added... After all of these are killed, the door to Mallyx's room opens. Environmental Effects Four "Soul" spirits reside behind Mallyx which are responsible for the 4 environmental effects in the room, known from the four sections of the Gate of Anguish explorable area: #Repressive Energy: lose 2 energy for each attack or use of a skill #Enduring Torment: lose 10 health for every second of movement #Shroud of Darkness: all attacks have a 50% chance to miss #Demonic Miasma: take 50 damage for every block, dodge, or evade Killing one of the spirits removes the respective environmental effect. Defeating Mallyx Mallyx himself uses a few particulary nasty monster skills, spoiling the "classic" party setup with tanks in the frontline and ranged attackers, spellcasters and healers in the backline: #Summoning Shadows is used to bring all foes to him. However, he will only use this skill when he gets down to about 33% health and it has a high adrenaline requirement. If the party makes it a habbit to drain his adrenaline (with something like Sympathetic Visage on his present target), then this can be controlled. #Shadow Smash is used to deal massive damage to any foes near to him, and (if they survived the smash) to move them away from him. If this happens, party members need to kite to re-establish aggro on the desired party tank. #Consume Torment purges all hexes and conditions and converts them into a strong source of healing. This skill can be Diverted however. In fact, as Diversion is, itself, a hex, it will cause him to try and use this skill and lose it for a significant amount of time. Also, Wastrel's Worry can deals armor-ignoring damage and triggers quicker on Mallyx. #Banish Enchantment strips all enchantments from a foe and on top of that disables one skill for every party member for every enchantment removed. Especially the second effect is devastating for the party, so the use of any kind of enchantments against Mallyx should generally be avoided. #Wild Smash ends stances and disables them. :Becauses of these two skills, the party should try and use bonuses that cannot be removed or exploited, such as Spirit effects, Weapon Spells, Wards, Wells, Shouts, etc., or plain skills. If Mallyx isn't hard enough to beat, groups of demons spawn as reinforcement when Mallyx's health drops below certain thresholds: * at 80% a group of 4 random "Anur" Margonites * at 50% a group of 4 random Stygian Veil creatures. Any team build designed to beat Mallyx also has to be able to deal with these (and of course the 17 groups of foes attacking during Zhellix' ritual). *Mallyx has a number of environmental effects that make the battle even more difficult. These are represented by spirits a bit behind him. The spirits can be killed like normal spirits, and once downed, their effects dissipate. **The Enduring Torment and Repressive Energy effects are undoubtedly the most dangerous, and should be eliminated first. **Once again, mesmer skills are particularly effective against these. Unnatural Signet and Spiritual Pain should activate their instant-recharge effects against the spirits, and can easily eliminate them quickly. **Consume Soul is another viable option, but remember that this is elite and largely useless once the spirits are gone. **Demonic Miasma is a blessing compared to Mallyx's ordinary attacks, and should be removed last. **Shroud of Darkness can be prohibitive to adrenal skills, but until all the spirits are down, you shouldn't be overly concerned with offense, and instead focus on shutting him down, or at least surviving long enough to have a chance. **If you party contains a Paragon, consider using "Fall Back!" to counteract the effects of Enduring Torment until it goes down. *Mallyx has very heavy armor, and can shrug off ordinarily devastating blows with ease. Because of this, Air Magic spells and other armor-penetrating skills are particularly effective against him. Even more effective are spells that ignore armor entirely as are some elementalist skills such as Obsidian Flame and Crystal Wave. *Ritualists are perhaps the best class built to deal with Mallyx, as they do not rely on enchantments. He has no way to deal with Spirits or Weapon Spells, making these useful for defeating him. Cutscene dialogues To be added. Creatures NPCs *High Priest Zhellix Monsters Demons * 30 Mallyx the Unyielding *"Anur" Margonites Spirits * 10 Listless Soul * 10 Tortured/Torment(ed) Soul]] 1 * 10 Demonic Soul 1 * 10 Veiled/Shrouded Soul 1 :1 Names translated from German, to be confirmed in English Titans Stygians Torment creatures Bosses and Skills None Follow-up The mission is repeatable, but only in combination with the Mallyx quest. Having finished the mission switches the status of the quest to "completed", and Zhellix will not perform the opening ritual any more, so the mission becomes inaccessible. In order to gain access to the Citadel again, players must claim the quest reward and do the complete quest again, including beating the four Lords of Anguish. External Links *Related forum threads: **http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10090528 - GuildWarsGuru.com **http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=435231 - GWOnline.net **http://gw.gamona.de/forum/showthread.php?t=170789 - Wartower.de (German) Category:Elite missions Category:Nightfall missions